Generally, a laundry treating machine means an apparatus for washing, drying, or washing and drying laundry. One laundry treating machine can perform only a washing function or a drying function or can perform both the washing and drying functions. Recently, a laundry treating machine, which includes a steam supplier, to have a refresh function for, for example, removal of creases, odor, static electricity, etc. from laundry, has been available.
A representative one of such laundry treating machines is a washing machine.
Meanwhile, conventional laundry treating machines are classified into a front loading type and a top loading type in accordance with the direction that laundry is taken cut. Also, conventional laundry treating machines are classified into a vertical-axis type, in which a pulsator or a washing tub rotates, and a horizontal-axis type, in which a drum rotates. The representative example of such a horizontal-axis type laundry treating machine is a drum washing machine or a drum drying machine.
Such laundry treating machines have a tendency to have a large size, in order to meet the recent demand of users. That is, laundry treating machines used for domestic purposes have a tendency to have a large cuter size.
Meanwhile, there are conventional laundry treating machines having no drying function. In association with such a laundry treating machine, which may be a washing machine, there is a problem in that, when the user wants a drying function, it is necessary to purchase a separate drying machine or a separate washing machine having a drying function. Thus, when it is desired to obtain both the washing function and the drying function, the expenses burden on the consumer must correspondingly increase.
Where laundry treating machines having a drying function have a large size, there may be a problem in terms of saving of energy because they are driven in a large capacity even when a small amount of laundry is dried. Meanwhile, in drum type drying machines, there is a problem in that it is difficult to dry shoes or clothes. Of course, it may be possible to dry shoes, etc. by installing a rack in a drum, to lay the shoes on the rack, and maintaining the rack in a horizontal state, irrespective of a rotation of the drum. In this case, however, there is an inconvenience because the user should frequently perform the installation and separation of the rack.
Generally, only one large-capacity washing machine is equipped in a home. When it is desired to wash different kinds of laundry in an independent manner, using the washing machine, it is necessary to operate the washing machine several times.
Also, the use of such a large-capacity washing machine in washing a small amount of laundry is undesirable in terms of saving of energy. This is because the washing course set in the large-capacity washing machine is typical for the case, in which the amount of laundry to be washed is large, so that the amount of water to be consumed in the washing course is large. As a result, the washing time and the consumption of energy increase unnecessarily.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional laundry treating machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional laundry treating machine 10 includes a body forming the outer structure of the laundry treating machine 10, and a control panel 11 arranged at the front surface or top surface of the body. The control panel 11 may include a controller for controlling the operation of the laundry treating machine 10. In accordance with this configuration, the user enables the laundry treating machine 10 to perform a laundry treating operation such as a washing operation or a drying operation by manipulating the control panel 11.
The laundry treating machine 10 may be a washing machine, a drying machine, or a washing/drying machine.
The laundry treating machine 10 may further include a pedestal 20 for supporting the laundry treating machine 10 on a floor. In this case, the laundry treating machine 10 is laid on the pedestal 20.
Generally, the pedestal 20 is defined with a certain space therein. The space has a structure including a drawer 21, which can be forwardly drawn. The pedestal 20 not only supports the laundry treating machine 10, but also functions as a storage box for storing a detergent or laundry.
In the conventional laundry treating machine, however, the pedestal 20 does not have any function for treating laundry.